


Silent Issues

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [14]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo still gets angry with his Avox at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Issues

"What were you thinking?! Why do you push yourself like that?!" He whirled around, eyes blazing as he stormed towards the redheaded Avox. He grabbed Hux by the wrist when he started to sign, silencing him as they locked eyes with each other. "Shut up! It's my turn to speak!" he snarled.

Hux hadn't seen Kylo this angry at him in a long time. It was hard for the Avox to hide his fear, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at the other. He bit his lip, waiting.

"You cannot keep acting so prideful in front of others! There are whispers! Whispers that I am weak. Whispers that I cannot control an Avox. Do you know what will happen to me should anyone act because of those whispers?! Do you!?"

"Ky'..."

"Shut up!"

Hux flinched, closing his mouth once more.

"People saw you purposefully spill that wine on her dress. People will wonder what I'm going to do! Why do you put me in such situations? Why can't you control yourself? Why?!"

Slowly the redhead stepped a little closer, lowering his gaze before kissing the corner of Kylo's mouth. The woman in question had made some snide remarks about Kylo and his bloodline. Hux had overheard and taken revenge the best way he knew how. He knew that no one would understand it and yet...

"Ah 'orree..." he mumbled.

Kylo took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before releasing Hux's wrist. He returned the kiss on the opposite corner of his mouth. "Come. I'll think of something."


End file.
